helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dai Nishou ~Tsuyogari~
Dai Nishou ~Tsuyogari~ (第二章 〜強がり〜; Chapter 2 ~Bravado~) is Nakazawa Yuko's second album. It was released on July 22, 2004. The album peaked at #31 on the Oricon charts and sold 8,471 copies. Tracklist #DO MY BEST #Nagaragawa no Hare #Tsuyogari (強がり; Bravado) #Tokyo Bijin #Shanghai no Kaze ) #GET ALONG WITH YOU #Shinki Itten ~CHANGING THE MIND~ (心機一転〜CHANGING THE MIND〜; Change of Attitude -Changing the Mind-'') #Futari Gurashi #Kuyashi Namida Porori #Genki no Nai Hi no Komoriuta #Junjou Koushinkyoku #Furusato (Nakazawa Version) (Morning Musume cover) Album Information #DO MY BEST #Nagaragawa no Hare #Tsuyogari #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Watanabe Cher #Tokyo Bijin #Shanghai no Kaze #GET ALONG WITH YOU #Shinki Itten ~CHANGING THE MIND~ #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Futari Gurashi #Kuyashi Namida Porori #Genki no Nai Hi no Komoriuta #Junjou Koushinkyoku #Furusato (Nakazawa Version) #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke Concert Performances '''Tsuyogari' * Nakazawa Yuko Otona no Valentine Fanclub Tour in Seoul * Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD Shinki Itten ~CHANGING THE MIND~ * Nakazawa Yuko Otona no Valentine Fanclub Tour in Seoul * Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD * Nakazawa Yuko Chotto Dake Hayai Happy X’mas Show in Tokyo Trivia * Furusato was re-arranged for this album release. Comments Comments from Tsunku (her producer): "My impression on Nakazawa Yuko hasn’t changed much since I met her very first time. I’m sure she’s gone through some changes along the way, but while I was creating the album, I came to a conclusion that my first impression of her was just like this album. After graduating from Morning Musume, she has been gaining experiences in a variety of fields such as TV doramas and musicals. Maybe that’s why she seems to be maintaining the same attitude as the first time we met. As for the title, Tsuyogari, I wanted to express a woman’s stubborn courage for not revealing the true side of her, as well as the part where she feels she needs to change into a more sincere, honest personality. The concept of the album is “a complete shift in a mindset”. It is as if to commemorate a new beginning. Currently, Nakazawa Yuko still holds freshness from her debut era, so I thought, she might as well shift her mindset right now into a completely new direction so she can have another new beginning to discover more of herself! '' ''After completing the album, I was listening to the finished product by myself and thought, “My impression of her is still the same, but my impression on her songs has changed a lot. I didn’t know she was able to express such a wide range of emotions.”http://www.tsunku.net/producework.php?Music_ArtistID=78&@DB_ID@=277#01 References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Tsuyogari, Shinki Itten ~CHANGING THE MIND~ Category:Nakazawa Yuko Albums Category:Solo Album Category:2004 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:Highest Ranking Album Category:Longest Charting Album Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In